fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cas
Cas '''is a Lesser Power God under the jurisdiction of Lunen. He is the God of Water and protector of the Mers who worship him in the Aquarius Temple. Appearance Cas takes the form of a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Cas also wears a lot of jewelry, most of which are actually pieces of treasure he's received over his years of being worshipped, though he's adorned his hoop earrings due to their simplistic nature. Cas also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. When in '''God Form, Cas adapts the appearance of a dragon with two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. Personality Cas is an easygoing and laidback God who cares deeply about his worshippers and relationships in general. Cas is a people person and as such, is commonly seen socializing with the other Gods or even the sentients of Creare. His charisma and good looks makes him a "ladies' man" but he isn't a player. Cas only shares intimacy with women he's gotten to know on a personal level. After discovering all there is to know about his companion, he then reveals that he's a God. Cas lets them down easy, but the connection they share is so strong that he and his lovers have remained friends and he'll often visit them or watch over them. An extension of this is Cas being a family man. The children he's produced with this women are the greatest joy in his world. He visits Creare often to be with them and make sure they have everything they need to be happy. He teaches them skills and tricks with their Heavenly Power Magic and other life skills they might need to know. Cas would be considered the "fun" parent because he never wants to make his child feel like they can't have anyone to look up to or rely on. Outside of love, Cas is a relaxed and carefree individual who "goes with the flow" of life. One of the only things Cas gets serious about is the wellbeing of his people. Cas isn't one to hold a grudge for long, but that doesn't mean he lets people take advantage of him. Cas, being under the guidance of Lunen, some of his master's wiseness has rubbed of on him. He's quite an observant fellow, which is why he is able to communicate so freely with others. While Cas is skilled in fighting, he prefers to take a "passive-aggressive" stance until otherwise angered. Cas can hold his own in a battle (being a God), but prefers to nurture and watch his younglings instead. Cas seems to have a guardian complex as well. He feels women shouldn't be warriors and that their significant other should protect them, no matter the cost. History When the Gods were still forming the world, many things were still chaotic. While Lunen could still technically control the waters, he found the element too liberal and defiant. He quickly knew that his hold on the liquid would not be enough. Instead, he created Cas, his first Lesser Power deity. Cas was made the God of Water and a protector of the seas.... But there was nothing to protect! Cas knew that Lunen only created him so that the Lunar God would own the waters of Creare by extension through himself, but he still dwelled on the "protector of the waters" part that was partially engraved in his entire being. Lunen, being the wise old man he is, felt that his control would slip, so he made a change. Taking the already pitiful Humans, Lunen mutated them so that these new group of people could live underwater. Cas was put in charge of this new species, which he dubbed Mers, and easily fell in love with the group, his thirst to protect quenched. The waters in which the Mers found their new home wasn't like they expected it to be. Deep ocean life was harsh and it was survival of the fittest. It didn't help that the Mers had a weaker constitution. Feeling responsible, Cas took the God Crystals' '''from Eden, something that had never been done before, and constructed a huge underwater dome for the Mers to live under somewhere in Cade Ocean. This dome city was named Aquarium, an ironic reference to the cages Humans kept marine life in. To thank their savior, the people of Aquarium, led by an scholar named '''Aquarius', built the Aquarius Temple to show their dedication to Cas, and of course, Lunen. Cas has shared intimacy with a Mer woman named Talia who gave birth to their Demigod daughter, Andromeda. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immeasurable Magical Power: Being a God, Cas has immeasurable Mana reserves at his disposal, giving him what he needs to perform his amazing feats. His magical power is so strong that he is able to push objects a way or break someone's will with a mere flicker. Enhanced Strength: Cas has enhanced strength, after all, those muscles aren't for nothing. Cas is able to punch craters underwater and even create abysses if he wanted to. Flight: Thanks to his God Power, Cas is able to sustain flight by manipulating the Mana around him. He doesn't even have to think about it, he just does. Cas can fly up to half the speed of sound. Master Swordsmanship: Cas is a master swordsman, learning the art (secretly) under many masters on Creare. He combines his skill with his Haietlik to deal devastating blows to the opponent, if he has too, that is. Water Immunity: A extension of his God Power, Cas is immune to water based attacks instead absorbing the element subconsciously. Lightning Resistance: Due to his decades of training with the element, Cas has worked up an resistance to lightning. If possible, Cas will use his tail as a lightning rod which has little to none nerves, thus making it so that Cas can't feel it. Magical Abilities Water God Power 'is a God Power combined with Water Magic used by Cas. Being a God, this grants Cas absolute control over all water. Cas is capable of manipulate humongous tidal waves and forming skyscraping hurricanes with ease. * Messiah (''Chosen One) is a spell rarely used by Cas. He lets the target gain his abilities temporarily through a tattoo.The chosen ones are able to bend water at ease on a large scale. [[Lightning Magic|'''Lightning Magic]] is an Elemental Magic that revolves around the manipulation of lightning. Despite being a Water God, water attacks don't work in the water. To combat this, Cas picked up Lightning Magic which he channels through his sword, Haietlik. Through his treasured sword, Cas is able to control Lightning, which he's able to direct underwater. His immense magical power makes his attacks deadly with the faintest shock. * Conditional Overload: Cas fires a weak thunderbolt that does damage depending on their Mana output. Those who are exerting tremendous amounts of energy are affected greatly and shocked with high voltage. Minimum output makes the attack feel like the minor shock one experiences when they touch another. * Mental Overload: Cas holds up his sword hilt-facing up with blade pointing down at with the center piece at eye level. Glowing with magic power, the gem emits a bright light, affecting all who see it. This spell messes with the target's brain by affecting the electricity jumping around in their head. Cas is able to manipulate their brain waves into thinking whatever Cas desires or simply forgetting something. Equipment Haietlik Horn: A God Tool (#12) crafted from the creature of the same name. It is able to utilize Lightning Magic such as summoning large thunderbolts from the sky or simply generating its own lightning based off the user's Mana input. Weaknesses Ice: Cas is severely weak to ice and cold temperatures which is why he tends to stay in tropical waters. Blood: Cas is absolutely weak when it comes to blood. While he's a skilled fighter, he doesn't like to draw blood which is why he uses Lighting Magic. This fear stems from the horrendous sight of water that's stained by blood. Pollution: Being a water entity, polluted air greatly affects Cas. Cas is a clean freak as dirt and grime can have taxing effects on his mental ability. Roleplays Relationships Gods * Lunen: Lunen and Cas have a father-son relationship, after all, Lunen did create Cas. Lunen often guides Cas when he has troubles but Cas often tries to accomplish things alone. He isn't reckless, but he doesn't like to rely on others. Lunen typically has to treat Cas like a "little kid" to get him to understand things. Regardless, Cas is Lunen's favorite Lesser Power God. * Solaire: Cas can get down Solaire's energetic personality. The two know how to have a good time and can have in-depth conversations about their type of women. The two rarely fight about anything, in fact, everyone once in a while, Solaire convinces Cas to play a prank on the other gods of Eden. * Teretha: Teretha, being the mother figure she is, often "babies" Cas who, of course, thoroughly enjoys it. The two share thoughtful discussions about life, specifically life in the ocean, which has a lot of diversity. Teretha thinks Cas is great for being the leader of a race who doesn't result to violence to get an idea across. * Krane: Cas is ultimately weirded out by Krane. Even though his domain is "health", Cas knows it's code for death and Cas doesn't like death to much. He tries to avoid him as much as possible because just being in his presence is awkward enough. Consorts * Talia: Talia and Cas have a very open and friendly relationship. Talia did love Cas, but she realized that a stable marriage wasn't going to happen with a God and moved on. The two talk often, mostly about their daughter and her development as a fighter. Offspring * Andromeda: Andromeda and Cas have a rocky relationship. Cas was definitely present during her childhood, but Andromeda doesn't like the feeling of being "born lucky", which is why she pushers her father away. Cas doesn't understand this and wants to be in her life. He feels he is letting her down by not being there to protect her and thinks the only way is to find her a husband. Great. Other * Aquarius: Cas has visited the scholar, Aquarius, in person to thank him for leading the building of the Aquarius Temple. Trivia * Cas's appearance is based off of Sinbad from the Magi Series. Category:Males Category:Gods